1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a beneficial, topical composition that is particularly useful in relieving muscular discomfort experienced by a human being as a result of strenuous physical activity as well as a method of treatment therewith.
2. Background Discussion
Participation in strenuous physical activities, such as sports, oftentimes results in muscular related discomfort such as stiffness, pain, swelling and soreness in both shallow and deep muscle tissues. Therefore, professional and nonprofessional athletes require effective ways to treat muscular-type injuries and provide fast acting relief as well as shorten the time of recovery.
In addition, inflammatory skeletal muscle conditions, such as, for example, arthritis, bursitis, strains, and sprains cause similar muscular related distress and hinder physical movements. As a result, there is also a requirement for temporary relief and treatment of the associated everyday pain of such inflammatory skeletal muscle conditions.
Theretofore, analgesics, which are ingested every four hours, such as aspirin, have been used, however, gastrointestinal discomfort is a possible side-effect. In addition, ointments, balms, rubs, gels and creams, which are applied topically to the effected area several times a day, can be used. However, due to the rapid evaporation into the atmosphere of volatile constituents contained therein, effective treatment is minimized and recovery time increased.